seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack Pirates part 7
Zozo still kept on running, but caring a 300 pound man was not easy one bit! The other guys, the bounty hunters, were also highly skilled men and women who caught dozens of pirates! "IT'S ZOZO! GET HIM, AND WE'LL BE RICH!" One guy, jumped up, and had a bazooka. He pointed it at Zozo, and put his finger right on the trigger. He had a psycho grin, and licked his lips. "IMMA GET ME A MONKEY!" No, no explosion! Zozo ducked, and the missile went past his head, hitting a ditch, and exploding. Zozo was flown up, and he dropped the bounty hunter guy. He hit the ground, but he looked okay. He saw that a few men from the town were coming with guns, in the air, and he started to feel lady gravity. The commotion should cause the others to come it, and help Zozo deal with it. Zozo hit the ground, and instantly sprinted towards the Bounty hunter group. With one kick, he sent one of the goons flying, and uppercutted another one. About 8 guys surrounded him, and another 10 started to clash with the townsmen. The rest, kept on going towards the town. The others! Tack and Fea, they were the bigger targets... But Zozo was third! Why did they only have 8 guys go after him? "Welcome!" A strange man, with a strange flower mask, walked towards him. He had his hands in his pockets, and took his hands out. In his fist, were small marbles. "I am Oak. Mr. Zozo, I have come for your heads. All 5. You, will be first." He dropped into a kneeling position, and lifted his hands. The 8 guys, instantly ran away... But they looked scared. Like, that they knew that staying around was going too be death. This wasn't going to be good, but Zozo wouldn't run. He beat Veeto, he can handle one bounty hunter. "Please, Mr. Zozo, tell me... Can you hear the lovely plants, in the forest?" "What?" "I'm sorry. Why should I try to pretend like you understand. None of you understand. Humans. Animals. Only the plants, understand, people like me, at least try to understand. Sometimes... We succeed. Do you know what Mother Nature says? She hates you. All of you." "Like I care!" Oaks face in his mask tightened, and he lunged towards Zozo. "DO NOT DARE INSULT MOTHER NATURE!" - Rangton and Fea heard a commotion. One man, with a shotgun, ran into town, and started to yell. "WERE BEING INVADED!" A bunch of men, came out, with guns. The shouting man ran back to where he came, and the others followed. Fea and Rangton followed instantly, when they heard a big commotion from the opposite side of town. Rangton looked at it, and looked to Fea. "We shouldn't help. But, you know, I like this town." "Yes. People trying to kill you grow on you fast." "Hey, sarcasm is my deal, you stay with being awesome." "Can't make promises!" "Your right. Neither can I." The two ran towards opposite areas, and heard a huge booming voice. "I AM LONNIE! WE ARE BOUNTY HUNTERS! STOP NOW, AND WE WILL ONLY GO AFTER THE PIRATES! I AM SORRY FOR THE CLASH, WE MISUNDERSTOOD YOU AS PIRATES! WE SHALL APOLOGIZE, BY HANDING YOU 10% OF ALL THEIR BOUNTIES COMBINED! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO, IS LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS, AND WE'LL CAPTURE ALL 5 PIRATES!" Rangton and Fea looked to each other, and the remaining people in town, pointed shotguns at them. Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc